The present invention generally relates to an erasable writing tablet and, more particularly, to a combination measuring device and erasable writing tablet.
The frequent use of a tape measure and other measuring devices by the handyman and craftman alike on a work project is necessary to obtain accurate dimensions. More important, however, is the need to record and then transfer the measurements obtained from the work site to the workbench in order to mark the workpiece. Memory alone may often prove unreliable, and a piece of paper is invariably unavailable or restricted in use by adverse weather conditons.
Past attempts to incorporate a markable recording plate and a tape measure have proved unsuccessful. Devices of this type, for example, have utilized a series of superimposed plastic sheets upon which inscriptions are impressed. The exposed plastic sheets and the associated movable components of these devices have failed to survive rigorous use in the trade. In addition, one needed to purchase a new tape measure having the recording plate; where one's existing tape measure may still have been functional.
Alternatively, other devices have attached a single plastic sheet writing disc to the housing of a tape measure. The continued use of this plastic sheet caused pressure indentations on the surface and thereby making it unsuitable for writing. Furthermore, notations made on the plastic sheets frequently become smudged and unreadable during the course of noting additional measurements. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated by the present invention.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide an erasable writing tablet for a measuring device which can be readily written upon to record dimensions and later erased clean.
Another object of the invention is the provision of erasable writing tablet which is inexpensive to manufacture, and which is capable of a long life of useful service.
A further object of the invention is the provision of an erasable writing tablet which includes a storage pocket for receiving means to efface writing on the writing tablet.
It is another object of the invention to provide a combination tape measure and writing tablet.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of an erasable writing tablet having a renewable abrasive writing surface.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of elements and conditions set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.